


Trio

by inscre



Series: Trio [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inscre/pseuds/inscre





	1. Chapter 1

*枪弓 微影弓*弓

*影弓，设定参考fate/go，擅自命名为Yumi

*设定各种不严谨之处 请多多包涵（土下坐

 

 

#1

 

「前辈、那个。打算什么时候去探视一下卫宫医生呢？」

「探视？老子可没听说过那种集体活动啊。」

「当然不是活动啊……库、唔，库前辈。」黑发的医生吞着口水，「前辈和那位不是正在——」

「老子又没有什么非去不可的理由！」

「怎么说……卫宫医生也很可怜啊，被来滋事的患者打伤右手，不得不在家里吊着绷带休养这种事……」被无端打断两次的黑发医生摇着头，额前的一簇黑色鬈发随着这个动作摇来晃去，「不知道什么程度的伤啊。听起来就很令人担心、前辈真的不担心吗？要真的是严重到要从医院离开的程度的话……」

「啰嗦！？哪会有这么严重？！」刚刚还一副事不关己样子的蓝发医生边否决着边立即站起身。「什么啊、骨科的那群人到底会不会做事！要是没法治好——老子这就去找他们算账！」

「冷静、冷静前辈。」只有两个人的休息室里，突然激动起来的库丘林给空气中平添了莫大的压力。两手挥舞着，试图熄灭蓝发前辈突然的窜起的无形怒火一般。确认了库丘林的吼声不会引来走廊上来往医患的注意，狄卢姆多才继续说下去，「唔，前辈和我毕竟是心外科。即使着急也不能帮到卫宫医生啊。」

「可恶，那个笨蛋。平时一副不得了的神气样子。遇到这种时候就不知道反抗一下吗？」气恼地嘟囔着，蓝发的库丘林医生已经不自觉地来回踱步着，「好了迪尔。老子知道了。」

「唔——？」看着顿悟一般突然停止动作，挺直身体立在原地的库丘林，狄卢姆多小心地确认，「前辈说的是，知道了什么？」

「帮老子请假。」

「唉？请假？现在、现在吗？」

「当然就是，现在、马上！」说话的同时，库丘林医生已经向门外大步走去，「老子要去那个混蛋家里看看，会把自己的职业寿命折进去的家伙、到底蠢成什么样子！」

 

 

#2

单身公寓门口、站在写着「卫宫」的名牌前，库丘林从兜里摸出钥匙链。

和自家钥匙并排在一起、撞击着叮当作响的银色金属制品，就是可以开启这扇门的金属片。

进入这里的凭证，屋主亲自交付的入户许可。

 

握紧拳头，以五指覆盖上材质冰凉的表面，起伏不平的痕迹深深嵌入库丘林的手掌，留下的痕迹于掌纹交叠在一起。

啧。卫宫吗——

在库丘林进入这所公有医院、可从来没到自己会和这种——心室的肌肉和男性器官的海绵体一般不可能有所交集的——泌尿科大夫，结成私下交易的二人同盟。

 

求助于卫宫的契机是在令人难以启齿又无法忽略的隐疾。

——那话儿、时不时地会感觉刺痛。

毕竟是事关男性尊严的部分，这里出了故障可真是让人笑不出来。

虽然医科出身，但仅凭手掌里掂量翻看着，库丘林还真不知道这既没有感染也没有形态异状的地方出了什么问题。

正在因为这种问题而无法安心时，得到了熟人的引荐。

——要不要试试看，泌尿科的卫宫大夫？

——哦，那家伙？是谁。

一句话结下的孽缘。

 

自从那之后，在医院里分属不同科室、从无交集的二人，习惯了私下会面。

每周都有几晚，库丘林对卫宫的单身公寓的登门造访。

 

要是说出口、也是相当正当的理由。

——嘛、因为老子身体不舒服，卫宫、那家伙主动要帮忙做点的理疗啊。

有什么值得隐瞒和心虚的要素吗？

库丘林自己也想不好，但还是与卫宫那边心照不宣地保持着默契，悄悄进展中的、避开他人耳目的频繁私交。

 

 

今日，就算狄卢姆多那家伙没有特地提起，库丘林也打算按照管理预约的理疗时间造访。

 

确实在早上听说了卫宫受伤的传闻，但想着总是要见面、所以没有立即请假探视。

而现在、听到卫宫的伤口可能影响那家伙作为医生的职业寿命时、库丘林可就多一刻也没法再等下去了。

 

一口气从医院赶到这里，只要推开这扇门就能进去问个究竟的关口，库丘林反倒犹豫了。

自己到底是为什么这么着急啊！

唔、不过啊。毕竟、作为理疗就是需要按摩！要是那家伙的两手不能用，没法进行按时诊疗的自己也会跟着有麻烦

——相当完美的理由！

不自觉地为自己的机智而赞叹，满意点着头的库丘林却没想到：为什么，非要那个人不可呢？

泌尿科也并不是只有Archer一人担当的科室，自然也有别的医生。

这边的卫宫就算是受伤，也大可以为库丘林再做引荐、寻找新的理疗师。

只是库丘林潜意识里想着的是：自己的那话儿要被交给男人手里揉来捏去……怎么也觉得不爽！

那么、那么为什么被同样是男人的卫宫大夫揉着就觉得、那是可以完全放松下来的，没问题呢？

 

 

钥匙碰着锁口，本能地回避着雷区停止了思考的库丘林发现，眼前的这扇门只是虚掩着。

「咦？」

皱紧眉头，库丘林不由地收紧呼吸。

难以想象、平时那个细致到近乎强迫的卫宫大夫会有这种忘记落锁的疏漏。

还是说、真的是出了什么事？

「喂、卫——」

急忙推门进去，却在玄关差点被绊倒。

库丘林低头确认。

唔、地上多了一双鞋子。

和整齐摆在鞋架上的那些相同的尺寸，这只鞋的样式却是库丘林从没见过的。

怎么，是有客人到访吗……？

 

「呿。」

蓝发医生的嘴巴扭成「へ」字的形状，轻啧出声。

拜访卫宫这种事情、已经有人捷足先登了哦！

心情、从刚刚的惴惴不安的变成了烦躁不爽。

到底为什么这样的心绪变换呢？库丘林依旧说不出所以然。

当然、当然，这个家伙毕竟也是个活人。

这种年纪的成年人出了意外，会有朋友、亲故前来探视当然也是意料之中……

不过按照那家伙平时的性格，真的会有交往亲密到这种程度的他人吗？

 

除了对于卫宫人际关系的不确信，让库丘林感到异样的还有更切实的理由。

对于有客来访的房间，这里实在安静的过分。

从玄关向内张望，立即就能确认到，客厅里并没有人。

白色的袜子踩着地板，库丘林向屋内再确认。

厨房里、也是空空。

呐、呐，探病什么的，总不至于是在卧房里招待客人吧？

库丘林正要向卧室确认过去的时候，却注意到了哗哗的水声。

 

哦呀？所以是在洗澡吗？

那就可以理解——不对！哪会有在客人拜访时候洗澡的道理？

库丘林已经完全忘记探访的初衷、被眼下的情势吸引着，蹑手蹑脚地，轻轻趴上浴室的门。

耳朵越是靠近，就能更清晰地分辨，在水声中还掺着的杂音。

 

「不、不行……不行，快点………」

「别着急啊，…Archer……哥……这里……慢慢地……」

红色的眼睛圆瞪着，视线透过门缝。

白色的浴室瓷砖间蒸腾着热乎乎的水气。

「咿——」

朦胧水雾间的画面让库丘林差点咬断舌头。

两个、两个卫宫医生？！

 

 

能看清的是 其中的一位是自己认识的那个医生。赤裸身体的卫宫、两手被防水护具反剪在头后、固定在浴缸的水管上；另一位则只是披着白色的衬衣、被打湿的布料紧紧黏在身上、透出不可能被认错的独特肤色。

一个全裸捆绑、一个真空骑乘……不、不对！比起那种事情，这是什么强迫场景？！

「唔恩、唔，这样、这样的……不可以。」被固定着的那位、发出了苦闷的抗拒。

与这边的挣扎相反，跨坐其上的「另一位」倒是兴致高昂、愈发俯身黏上去。

「说什么、不是经常吗……和、 这样，在一起……」

 

——等、等等？！

库丘林注意到了、说这话的那位的动作，身体摆动的节奏、腰肢晃动的幅度。

啊、啊不会吧……？！

故意证实着库丘林的不妙预感一般，「另一位」的喘息声逐渐高亢，「快、快点，嗯，嗯啊……哈——好棒，哥、哥哥最棒了。」

「不要那样叫我——」听到在这里、已经可以完全地区分开，被捆着双手苦闷地拒绝着的才是库丘林熟悉的那个卫宫。

「唔——唔恩！」压在正牌卫宫身上的那方、脊背突然绷直，发出了短促的颤音。库丘林不自觉地吞了下口水，这、身为男人都明白这意味着什么，「呼呼、哥哥……在说什么啊——」「另一位」带着餍足的语调、懒洋洋地俯身向下，像是本人与倒影一般与卫宫交叠着，「刚刚才充分释放过的哥、唔，Archer。现在就要不认人了吗？无论是对待亲爱的双胞胎弟弟、还是共享了这么多年性经验的床伴，都太无情了吧。是不是，Lancer先生？」

「唔、唔唉？！」身为一直在门口紧盯到忘记转动眼珠的「窥视者」，突然听到被点名，库丘林结结实实地被吓了一跳。

灰色的晶状体转向眼尾，「另一位」已经在带着让人不舒服的笑容，看着这边。

什么时候开始的啊，被这个家伙发现的？

「Lan……库丘林.. …?」呼吸还急促着的卫宫，因为听到了这个名字而惊慌起来，「怎么会，他、你在说什么——」顺着「另一个」转过的眼神看去，卫宫医生的视线自然地对上了在门口观察已久的赤目。

「真没礼貌啊。」「另一个」反而更加搂紧了卫宫的肩膀，示威般地抬起胯骨磨蹭着，「哥哥也是、要找这种没品的偷窥狂做床伴了吗？」

「Yumi！那种事情、才不是……」

啧，比起偷窥狂竟然先否认了友谊吗？！既然已经被发现、库丘林干脆踹开门，「乱说什么啊！你这种危险的诱奸犯才应该被报警吧？！我管你是什么弟弟啊，总之放开老子的人喂！」

「乱讲，私闯别人住宅的家伙才该被警察抓走！」不甘示弱地表明着态度、「另一个」干脆直接从浴缸里站了起来。指尖抵在胸膛地自我介绍起来，「我可是Archer光明正大的兄弟，你这种家伙算什么人！」

「老子当然是！当然是……」正想要气势满满地回敬过去的库丘林，却在身份关系这点上卡了壳。「咳、卫宫你这家伙也说点什么话啊！？」

从刚刚就没再做声的屋主、此时已经因为愤怒发抖着：「你们两个、你们两个——都给我出去！」

「哥哥——」&[哈？！]

「滚出去！」

即使再不懂得读空气、也能看得清Archer窘迫地、脖颈都涨的通红。

这下可不妙，刚刚还在小学生吵架一般比赛着嗓门大的两个人，无论是库丘林还是自称Yumi的家伙，都失去了威风，只得遵循卫宫的指令，悻悻地向外移动。

「等、等一下、……Yumi。」

「怎~么啦，Archer，哥，哥。」

「……比起那个，先给我解开——」

库丘林这才想起来、刚刚因为冲击性的画面忘记的事实。

卫宫的两手还被固定着无法活动。

「喏，没问题~」

啧！库丘林怒视着炫耀般小步跑过去的那家伙。

刚刚还垂头丧气的！只是被卫宫叫到了名字，就立即兴高采烈的那副样子。

虽然面孔身材和archer一模一样、但怎么看就是觉得不顺眼！

库丘林正在忿忿，像是感应到了这边的不甘心一样、名为Yumi的恶行青年得意地投来一瞥。

「哼！什么乱交兄弟，老子才懒得管！」

丢下了保全面子的宣言，库丘林退回客厅。

但即使在这里也清晰地听到那对双胞胎兄弟在浴室里搞出的各种声音。

「唔、唔恩，轻一些……」

「哥哥、Archer，才是，肌肉放松啊……放松。」

浴室里还是一样，只是因为除去了水声而听得更清楚的对话。

别喘啊！不是说就是解开捆束吗？！为什么要发出那种奇怪的声音。

 

真是、干嘛要老子遇到这种事！

库丘林焦躁地抓着脑袋。

真是想不到 ，平时那个总用不是嘲弄别人就是板着脸的卫宫，还有这样的一面。 

果然、很奇怪。

——无论是红着脸被压在下面的卫宫，还是那种兴致勃勃地强迫着亲孪生哥哥的小兄弟。

最可疑的是那两个人动作起来的默契程度——你们、说是亲兄弟，为什么会对这种事情这么熟练啊！

正在库丘林因为各种各样无端发散的念头无法静下心的时候，浴室的门被拉开了。

披着同样的浴袍，先走出来的、带着得意窃笑的是那个叫做Yumi的弟弟，而之后、板着面容绷着嘴、活动着手腕的就是库丘林熟悉的卫宫本人。

「嗯？你，怎么还在这里。」

「啊……啊？！」库丘林一时失去诘问的先机，反被卫宫那家伙先问倒。

对、对哦？自己到底为什么还要留在这边？

原本只是想要来看看这个医生有没有因为双手不能行动而在家死透，现在却变成目睹活春宫之后还赖着不走的厚脸皮窥视狂魔。

库丘林张着嘴。

 

对了！不是还有那个理由吗？

「啊，那个，理疗，理疗啊，说好了今天也是疗程不是吗！」

「你是傻瓜吗？我今天、应该说至少这个月，手腕都没法用力，预约自然也要取消。」

明明和你那个小兄弟亲昵成那样子的人现在来说不方便行动吗？

从震撼中回神的库丘林重拾怒火：「喂，你这家伙是医生吧？别说这种不负责任的话，给老子想想办法啊？！」

「原本就是作为同僚的善意才勉为其难地进行的收留，现在竟然别这这么大大方方地纠缠上来了，农夫与蛇吗……没想到会被你这种家伙反咬上来啊。总之、我现在忙得很，状态也不好。没时间招待你。」

「开什么玩笑！」特别是看着卫宫医生身边的Yumi越发得意起来的表情，库丘林更觉得闷气顶在胸口，「双手不行的话，别的也是有办法的吧？啊，之前用腿那种也不错啊。」

「唔！」卫宫医生的表情僵硬，「你在乱讲什……什么。」

但比起这个，让库丘林觉得爽快的倒是旁边那位、一直得意的Yumi，因为这句话突然崩塌的表情。

果然、那边立即开口追问了：「用手、用腿？那是什么治疗啊，Archer哥哥？」

「没、没什么……只是有针对性的一些……专科理疗。」因为热度还没褪去的红晕泛在深色的皮肤下，加上不自觉躲闪着的眼神，这样的Archer看起来更加暴露了心虚。

没有错过机会，立即接过话题，库丘林故意以爽朗的语调开了口：「是啊，没什么的治疗。只不过是你这位医生哥哥定期帮助照顾一下老子的雄风。手法很熟练呢、啊，该怎么说，不愧是专业人士哦。」

 

对这个叫做Yumi的家伙，所谓的相性不合、莫过于此。


	2. Chapter 2

*

那时候握着方向盘的心情，也还记忆清晰的像是刚刚发生。

擅自溜进副驾驶座位上的卫宫医生，竟然还一脸坦然地做出要求：「我没有车，送我回家。」

「你这种厚颜无耻的家伙也能穿上医师的白袍？！」

「有趣，这些话可是我最想回问的啊，Lancer医生。」

「别喊着那么亲密！老子跟你根本不熟。」

坐在副驾驶的泌尿科医生熟练地绑好安全搭扣。

「怎么、对待将要照料你最重要的私人部分的专业人士，这种态度真的没问题吗？」

「老子只是可怜你这种没钱去买月票卡的可怜虫！送你到家之后就立即给我下车！」

「那是当然。不然……还要留在车上、呜啊，你是在想要做什么啊？」

「咕——！想什么啊！在想什么啊，」因为卫宫那边的暗示语气立即随着男人本能做出了联想，库丘林差点从车座上跳起来，「你这家伙好恶心啊！！！好恶心啊你！」

「哎呀、我可是明明什么都没说。」摊开手、副驾驶的银发青年摆出无辜的表情。

「受够了！总之，到此结束！老子这辈子都不想和你这种人有任何更多的接触！今天走过去就已经是一生的失误——」

「怎么了？还在生气吗……唔、让我来猜猜看，难道担心汽油价格？也是。大概把所有的工资都用于买车贷款？为了和优秀的女性搭话什么的，但是遗憾呢、这个只能骗到高中生和……并不那么合适的对象吧。不仅没有找到合适的爱人，还被不断被当做凯子哄骗。泌尿系统有问题的事实、难道也是先被女性……啊、具体来说应该是酒吧里找来的无辜泄欲对象传——」

「闭嘴。Archer！」捶着方向盘，因为驾驶座的安全带而无法移动、不然库丘林绝对要把右拳捣上那张挂着讽笑的脸，「再唠叨一句老子就、现在！把你踹下去！」

这样的怒吼、好像真的起到了作用。

对方确实地沉默了三秒。

「已经说了不要擅自的叫的那么亲密了，真是………比起寻找泌尿医师、是不是也要在考虑一下在礼仪训练方面寻求帮助？」

「你这卫宫混蛋！可恶，老子现在就了结你！」

 

原本以为只要送人到家就可以结束的忍耐、今生再也不会有第二次的糟糕谈话，再次回顾、库丘林才意识到那只是连前菜都算不上的……预告。

按照那个傲慢医师的指示、在交错的小道间拐来拐去，终于停下来的时候，库丘林松了口气：「就是这里吗。好了，老子已经仁至义尽了。现在就给我滚下去。」

「咦？真的吗？说好的私人诊疗现在正要开始、库丘林医生不一起下车的话，我也会很为难。」

「老子说过了，滚、下去——」

泌尿科医生也依然保持着镇定自若的态度。

只是拉开了车门，清了清喉咙、而后白发的青年以明确清朗的宏亮发声方式开口：「那么，作为心外科最受瞩目的、有着御子陛下之称的Lancer先生，您的泌尿问题真的可以这样——唔唔？！」

有如官方新闻诵读一般的美声立即伴着夜晚的宁静盘旋在居住区的每扇窗口前。

库丘林本能地捂住了对方惹事的发声器官：「不需要你给老子大吵大嚷——」

「可是、这可是你……」

「好了好了、老子跟你上去总可以了吧？！」

反正都是男人，就算被带到陌生的地方也不会怎么样，库丘林对自己的格斗能力还是很有自信。

只是这一次、这一次然后让这个家伙永远闭嘴就好。

 

——然而这样的盘算、也，再一次落空了。

 

 

 

 

卫宫医生的家。

 

单身男性的公寓、意外的干净清爽，没有多余的装饰品。

书架和电视机的柜子下倒是满满地塞着专科书籍与教学碟片。

该说是意外的、与那副饶舌讽刺的印象相反，缺乏的热情感觉呢？还说是，与那副瞧不起的人正相合宜？

总之、库丘林只想快速地打发掉这个麻烦的家伙，就趁早离开——

 

「进门要脱掉鞋子这样的基本礼仪、总是明白的吧。」

老子到底哪里、什么时候、做了什么样的坏事情啊？要做到今天被这个白毛小子呼来喝去到这个程度？

「我说、你这个家伙，适可而止。」抱着肩膀，在门口皱着眉头站定，库丘林申明立场，「老子好歹也是正儿八经的专业医生——咕啊？！你、你在捏着的是哪里——」

毫无避嫌、甚至可以说是以那副面带微笑的恶劣神情，闪身贴近库丘林的那位泌尿科医生的右手准确地捏着的是、心外科医生的胯下之物。

 

「这样看来、活性也很糟糕。」

「咕啊？！」尊严、也是最脆弱的地方被人这样偷袭、还是专业的不带情感色彩地掂量估计着，库丘林原地跳起来、差点撞倒额头。

「不是来进行男科看诊吗？基础的通识教育是有的吧？就算是心外科的也、温度上升会严重影响活性这种问题，难道这个年龄了还不知道？真是可怜。不过也算是好事吧？至今也没能留下不好的遗传后代这样的烦恼。」

「等、等等。你这家伙在说什么！」

「我在说什么？不是你来看诊不孕不——」

「当然不是！」

「哦？」眉梢下压、皱紧，白发的医生摆出嫌恶的神态，「那就是、传染病——」

「更加不对！」

「你这人的病历上不是写的——啊。」泌尿科医生突然想起了什么似的，发出短促的震音。抬起手抵住了嘴唇，之前一直满满自信的表情也转为疑惑，音量降低成自言自语地，「怎么会……难道是…当时拿错病历………唔。」

库丘林虽然没有完全听清对方的自言自语，但也意识到了有什么地方必然有所误解：「别突然搞得神秘兮兮！说清楚！给老子，解释清楚？！」

「没什么、完全不需要担心。」立即恢复常态的卫宫医生并没有留给库丘林进一步逼问的空间，继续以冷静自如的常态对应着：「那个，那么再重申一次，你来探诊的原因是？」

「老子没递病历。」库丘林已经大致猜到了对面在想的是什么，「——你这家伙，难道把老子和别人搞混了？！是看了什么别的病人的病历册、才以为是老子的问题吧？」

「唔恩！那种事……」果然！灰色的眼睛偏移着，视线飘开。「只是因为顾及同院医生的情谊，要是在科室检查出了什么不好的后果可是要被一辈子记录在医疗册上……当然没有什么严重问题岂不是更好了。」

「你那是什么歪理！啊，可恶。完全是因为迪尔那小子说去你那边、即使是咨询也会被认真诊疗。啊、总之现在领教了根本和传说中的好医生不是一样的人啊。」因为这份多余的无端烦扰，库丘林烦躁地揪着自己额前的短发。原本就因这种问题而感觉不安、听着堂弟的推荐还以为找到了可以信赖的好人、没想到又被这样没头没尾地过分对待——即使是坏运气、这样也糟糕的太过头。「总之、今天真是差劲透了。这边也不需要你再做什么。就这样——」

「不是！那个。等一下。」抢在库丘林转身之前，白色头发的医生语气焦急地阻拦着。

「又怎么了？」

这次是库丘林已经握住门扭的手臂，被褐色的手指紧紧抓住。

「那个、这是，确实是我的个人失误……请务必让我完成这次，一定会尽心诊疗。」

刚刚还是不得了嘴脸的家伙、这时怎么突然就低头服软——

等一下，这家伙不可能再一次骗到老子的！

「不、真的不需要了。好了总之老子要走了。」

「请务必。」

「呜啊！不要这样鞠躬啊——」对于眼前突然以正式礼节相对的医生、库丘林反倒感觉自己才是恶人。挠着头，蓝发医生苦恼起来，这家伙不仅脾气糟糕，个性也是异常的固执啊。「知道了知道了、老子听你的要求就是……不过先给老子听清楚、要是再看到那种令人火大的态度，老子立即就走。」

「啊、那种事情。比起你的健康问题、并不重要。」

紧跟在白色的医生身后，库丘林踏入了房间的地板。

看着白色的医生脱下外衣，露出便服。

是因为踏入了别人的「领地」，还是因为解开了误会？之前卫宫医生身边缠绕着的、如拒人千里的气势威压也随之消散。

「总之，」屋主后退一步、「先进来客厅。」

 

*

这个红茶、味道不错。

啊——不对不对。

举着马克杯砸着嘴、库丘林摇摇头。

一点点就又被这家伙的步调带着走，现在可不是松懈下来享受着被招待的清闲的时候。

毕竟自己可不是来参加什么品茶会的。

说好了要给自己做私人理疗的医生本人、还在厨房。

在腰间换上了黑色围裙的那人、比起医生，更像是什么咖啡店里靠着外表糊弄小姑娘们的服务生。

「味道如何。加入了柠檬的话、适度的酸性正好解除一天的疲劳。」

「咕噜。」这是什么家庭保健医师吗？咽下一口、库丘林放下杯子，「那么、倒是解释来看看。」

「唔、那个你的问题吗——」

「当然是！之前的态度！到底为什么啊！老子到底做了什么了不得事情让你这么记恨。」

「咳、那种事。」

「不说的话、老子现在就走。」

「喂！至少让我检查过、唔。真固执啊，你这个人。」

卫宫医生露出不满的表情。

哦呀？！你这个泥鳅一样滑溜溜逃避着话题的的家伙竟然还在指责老子吗！

「吶、我看错了。」

「唔、呜啊？说出来了？」因为承认的太干脆了，反倒让库丘林吓了一跳。

「还不够吗？」卫宫医生抱起肩膀，坦白着，「我承认，看错了。」

「看错？」

「谁让你这家伙不带病历？那边自动呈上来的病历上明明写着是花柳病多次复发的——」

砰地拍上桌子，虽然听起来吓人、但实际上连瓷杯里的红茶都没有荡漾出一滴，库丘林积攒已久的怒火早因时间的累积消散到了没什么气势的程度，看似凶狠的作态也只是装模作样。「就算那样，老子看起来哪里像那种人啊！」

「哦呀？」刚刚还摆出任凭宰割态度卫宫，这时候倒是来了精神，「还敢说这种话？看这样子、长发、瞳片装饰、耳坠，怎么看都是违反着装条例的打扮吧！就算是医生、九成也是个不良——」

「老子这是宗教信仰懂吗！宗教信仰！不如说你这种年轻就染成浅色的短毛是怎么回事啊！还有这个眼睛、做了什么色素淡化的美容手术吗？恶心！」

「变态、我这是、这是，……家族遗传变成这样又不是我的自愿。总比你这样一直炫耀不得了的态度正常啊。」

「喂、你这是什么态度啊，既然是你搞错了就好好地给老子道歉！平白无故被你这家伙嘲讽一天、还要做你这人的免费司机、还要被男人突然的摸了——呃啊！」想到刚刚裆下的触感、即使是隔着布料的间接接触，库丘林依然不禁一阵恶寒。

「哪有那么严重。只是触诊、常有的事情……啊——哈，」白色的医生立即又抓住反击点，「这样就害羞了？果然不是花柳病患者、应该说是初次经历还好好地保留在身上吧？唔？放心、没关系，作为你的主诊医生当然会保守患者隐私、在医院食堂里聊天散播『Lancer医生的童贞初体验』这种话题、我也不会做的。」

「可、可恶！老子才不是什么童贞，经验可丰富咧！」

「好了好了，经验丰富的处男大夫，那么，现在就开始诊疗吧。」卫宫医生趁着唇枪舌剑的空隙跳出争论，将话题带回正轨，「首先、唔，这次来的原因是？」

 

刚刚还是冷言冷语的嘲讽语调、现在放低的嗓音倒是沉稳可靠。

唔，这样还差不多。

现在的这个家伙认真起来，看得到还是有几分医生的样子。

说不定与擅长激怒他人一样、反面则是明白如何使用那副声音安抚人心。

 

年龄、病史、库丘林熟悉的医患问答，只是这次、他坐在了桌子的另一侧、将判断和信赖交付给了他人。

「我明白了。排泄时的刺痛感吗？那，现在去沙发那边、脱掉鞋子。」

「唉？这里吗？」

深灰色的长沙发，过分柔软的质地、怎么看都是普通家具。

「没错，腰带也解开。」边说着的Archer医生边卷起衬衣袖子。「不要担心，没有外伤也不会有创口，至少不会弄脏沙发。」

事到如今、已经灵活地学会了无视卫宫这家伙语言里暗藏着的陷阱，没有被小把戏激怒的库丘林将重点转向值得留意的关键词。

「松开衣服？」

「没错。」

这个，内科的触诊嘛。心外科医生暗自点着头，一一照做。

……唔……恩？！

「等、等等，你在摸哪里！？」照做之后、心外科医生却发现，事情并不像是自己熟悉的方向发展。

库丘林慌乱提着裤腰，蹬腿挣扎坐直。

瞪大了红色的眼睛紧盯着的坐在自己身侧的泌尿科大夫。

「是变态吗你！」

「……那么、」灰色的眼睛眯起来、带着愠怒的卫宫微笑又一次呈现，「Lancer先生，请重复一下，我的专业是？」

「泌尿……科、唔。」

「自己说着因为担心自己器官损伤的病人，现在扭捏着不肯配合医生治疗。是在质疑我的专业性吗？」

「当然不是、可是，等一下，突然让我在男人面前——」

「大可以放心，就算真的是有那种取向、也绝对不会对你这样的家伙感兴趣的。还是说，因为库丘林医生是真的是原封不动的处——」

「都说了老子在床板上很受欢迎的！但谁要给男人看——呜啊！松、松……老子脱下来就是……了。」还想争辩的库丘林，突然就被被泌尿科医生以食指交叉投的标准手势捏着了要害、就算是隔着衣服也感受得到施加在自己宝贵部位的威胁力度，这种时候的被要挟者除了低头就范并不存在任何反抗的机会，「好了好了、松开，老子照做就是……」

说不定这家伙真的做得出来——捏爆之类的，所以、才不得已听之任之。

库丘林这样说服着自己的的时候、那边的医生已经开始检查。

 

一番可疑的揉揉捏捏之后，扭头闭着眼睛拒绝目击这一切的库丘林听到了结论。

「状态出乎意料，不过也还不是太绝望。」

「唔、呜啊？」听着专科大夫认真的口气、原本因为擅自被探诊的别扭感觉也忘在了脑后，库丘林追问着，「那么、这是怎么说啊！？」

「总之、辅助医疗器材是一定需要的。唔，不过既然是非处方药物的话，倒也不需要特地去医院寻找。写下来给你的话，把这个拿去给这个地址的商家，让他们直接找来给你就可以。」

「哦哦、哦，这就可以了吗？！」

泌尿科医生离开了简易诊疗台作用的沙发、扯下便笺纸，在餐桌上书写后对折过，递给了穿好裤子走上前去的库丘林。

「不要打开擅自阅读、店铺的地址已经给你写在纸张背面、照着做就好——当然，这个也是医嘱。」

「好、知道了。」没想到，这么简单就结束。

解开误会之后的这人倒是出乎意料的正经，倒是让库丘林产生了「也许之前错怪了这人」的愧疚感。

「以上，完全结束。」卫宫大夫站起来，「那么、送客就到玄关为止——之后再见。」

「之后再见。」

说着结束的时候倒也干脆，干脆到让库丘林产生了几乎是被一口气赶出门的感觉。

直到穿上鞋走出门外，听到大门落锁的声音，心外科医生才察觉到哪里不对。

 

之后再见？——唔，怎么，这种事情还会有之后吗？


	3. Chapter 3

*去年的小册子 轻松无脑系 内容慢慢放出 感谢诸位关照 

 

 

「——哈啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」穿透休息室的是一阵男声的爆笑。「怎么样，你这杂种、今天也有穿着尿布来吗？」

「闭嘴，混账，老子今天就在这里了结你这家伙！」

「啊呀、库。如果在这里打架斗殴、会被惩罚的是心外科——我们的部门呢。」

「就是你这家伙泄密的吧！就是你吧恩奇都。」

「啊、啊拉？」之前还在试图制止来自心外科的蓝发大夫和脑科的金发医生的斗殴的第三者，因为这句来自蓝发大夫的指控，弯起了眼睛。「「库丘林医生去了超市找柜员帮忙购买自用的成人尿不湿」，这种事实可是大家有目共睹的，只是把这份事实说出来的我也要被说成是泄密吗？」

「等、等下，恩奇都你？！这种地方不需要再一次大声重复——」

「怎么样啊，杂种，敢对吾友不敬吗？！」

「啊！前辈们，都请冷静一下。」

 

在心外科的休息室里，剑拔弩张的三位是：

心外科的库丘林医生，心外科的恩奇都医生，以及前来访友的脑壳医生吉尔伽美什。

「三位前辈都是名声在外的人吧，怎么能因为一点小事的口角就动起手……」而唯一的没有被掺入争吵、也是在努力平息事件的第四人，正是库丘林的后背兼堂弟，狄卢姆多。

「啰嗦！还不都是因为迪尔你给老子推荐的那个见鬼的医生，都是因为那个家伙——」

「什么，前辈的意思是我的……错吗…………」

「不、老子不是那个意思，等下。迪尔？！」眼看着无辜的后辈露出那副受伤的表情，蓝色的主治医师慌忙起来。

「真糟糕啊，库，」绿色发的同僚依然带着那份微笑，「在对着别的科室的同僚差点大打出手之后又是对自己科室的后辈大吼大叫——」

「等下、恩奇都，你这家伙，老子根本不是那个意思！」

「痛快，不愧是吾友。」

「金色的家伙赶紧滚回你那边——还有恩奇都、你这家伙到底偏向同僚还是外科系的人啊！你们两个家伙不打算吃午饭了吗？！」

「也对，难得你这种脑袋也能产生富有建设性的意见。那么来吧，吾友与我的共餐时间——」

眼看着那边关系好的不得了、肩并肩走出去的脑科心科医生，库丘林越发感到头疼：「快走吧快走吧！都是麻烦的家伙。」

黑色的脑袋冒过来，好脾气的后辈眨着眼提问：「怎么，前辈的生气，是认真的？」

「开什么玩笑，老子可不是那种小气鬼。」虽然做出了不介意的样子，但想到了那个让自己丢人到全员皆知的家伙，库丘林还是禁不住切齿咬牙。

 

那个混蛋家伙，给老子的是什么处方啊！

带去指定的医院药房，被药剂师瞪大眼睛念出了成人尿不湿这种词语——老子又没有那种问题！

果然是被那个家伙针对着耍了吧！

今天下班、就要立即过去！好好教训一下那个混蛋——

 

正在牙齿咯吱咯吱地咬着、沉浸在报仇幻想中的库丘林，却被迪尔拍了肩膀。

「啊、前辈，那位……是为你而来的吗？」

「唔？」抬起头，正看到了站在门口的访客、像是从库丘林的幻想里跳出来一样，响应着这边的心意而站在眼前的白发医生。「怎么！你这家伙还有脸出现吗！」

「你也还是一样的吵闹啊。」抱着肩膀做出不耐烦表情的，正是昨天，让库丘林头疼了整天的那个白头发的大夫。「我是来道歉的。这个。」

「啊、什么？！」

说着道歉的archer医生，递过来的包裹在餐布中的漆木盒子。

打开之后，库丘林惊讶地看到了满满塞了三层的食物。

「呜啊，这个很厉害啊，前辈。」

「你这是什么意思。」比起已经直率赞叹起来的后辈，库丘林倒是警戒着。

「说了吧，是来道歉的。」

「唔、别以为食物就能——」这样一看，这人果然是故意的，昨天被兜兜转转地耍弄了一天也好，给出那种令人困扰的处方也是。正准备义正词严地拒绝掉这份所谓道歉并借此与这个archer彻底划清界限的时候，「咕噜噜——」做出了坦率感言的是lancer的肚子。

「咕噜噜——」响个不停的肠胃，明确地昭告了：看起来很美味啊，这份食物。

那边的archer医生也完全不打算放过这个机会：「哦呀，看起来意外中意吗？那我就放心了。」

「乱说！老子才不要，这个给你，迪尔——」

「不，不了前辈。我和芬恩学长约了今天中午一起见面，啊，那我就不打搅你们了。之后再见面吧，拜拜！」

一口气立即从修罗现场消失的狄卢姆多，对于避开风暴中心之类的事情倒是相当迅捷。

「喂！迪尔！你小子！」——库丘林刚刚希望着情景、想要除了自己之外的几个人都赶紧离开，现在反倒因为这里要自己单独面对archer的场景而后悔。「啧，这个便当，看起来真可疑。什么啊，难道是没洗手就做的吗？还是放了泻药？你这家伙怎么看都不会是那么好心。」

「不相信的话也没关系。」说着话、白头发的医生已经捧起便当。

「等下，这是承认了吗？果然是做了什么被老子看穿了做贼心虚了吗？！」

「当然不是。」抱着豪华餐盒、archer走向屋角的垃圾回收处，抬手做出倾倒的准备，「不被需要、不被相信的废品，就在这里处理倒掉就……」

「等等！不要浪费粮食——好好，老子吃掉还不行吗！」

悠闲的午休时光怎么就变成被这样的恶德医生盯着进餐的惨境？

托腮叹气、库丘林还是用叉子戳起一截烧成章鱼形状的小香肠在眼前仔细审查。

没有可疑的内容物、味道闻起来也很正常。

 

——既然是在医院，即使出事了也大不了被带去急诊科，应该不会有什么更糟的情形。

怀着这样的觉悟、库丘林咬了下去。

「唔、唔哦？！」刚刚还没精打采眯着的眼睛瞬间瞪大，「这个！这个也太美味了吧？！唔恩，太好吃。真的是你这家伙做的？」

对面坐着的archer医生只是皱紧了眉头，难道地没回话。

库丘林又戳起一段蛋卷：「唔恩，意外的不错啊。你这家伙，看不出来竟然这么会做这种事情。那老子就不客气了！」

抱着餐盒大口地开动起来，很快将两层小菜和一层米饭全部卷进肚子，拍着滚圆的肚皮，瘫在椅子上的蓝发医生打着饱嗝：「真让人满足啊。」

「给。」

「唔？」抬起头看到archer递过来的，保温壶的盖子。「这是什么啊，好香。」

「麦茶——吃东西的时候不需要润滑喉咙就能直接吞干净的野蛮人我也是第一次见识到啊，托您的福，lancer先生。」

「你这家伙，废话真多。」接过麦茶，温度刚刚好可以吞下去又不会烫到喉咙，「比起什么前列腺医生，不如去医院食堂——马上就能高升到顶级吧，这种手艺。」

「这边的个人前途还是劳您费心了呢。」抱着肩膀坐在对面的archer微微扬起下颌，露出了库丘林所熟悉的蔑视神态，「有这个时间，不如为自己的前列腺健康多考虑一下呢？」

「咕啊！咳咳，」光是听到那个词就激动起来了，吃饱了肚子就差点忘掉了被这家伙耍着去买了成人尿布的仇恨，「你这家伙还敢说！」

「我又不知道传说中的大医生是头脑顽固到那样、不知变通的死心眼。」

「明明你这家伙自己叮嘱了不要乱开纸条、直接交给售货员就好了。」

「那时候也有告诉你下次再见吧，为什么不在发现被耍了之后赶紧回来找我——唔。」

archer医生想要收回前言的表情被lancer看得一清二楚：「开什么玩笑，被你耍过一次之后老子还要再回去找你做什么！总之一切到此为止，老子吃了这个也就算是接受你的道歉，那么，现在走掉，什么事都没发生过就可以了吧。」

lancer认为作为恶作剧受害者的自己，这种表现已经足够宽宏。而没想到对面反倒是露出咬着嘴唇不甘心的神情。

「啊哈，也是呢，lancer先生说要结束之后、我可就要立即从这里消失啊？」

「谁管你啊！总之老子这样还不满足吗？难道要被拳头教训才会乖乖听话？」

「今晚下班之后，还是在停车场。」

无视了武力恐吓，收拾起空便当盒的archer，擅自留下了约定。

「等下？老子可没答应。喂！喂！！！」

在库丘林反驳着的时候，抱着空盒子的前列腺医生已经约定完成般地走出了门。

「老子可是什么都没答应啊！」

 

虽然这样反驳过了，但心情还是奇怪地雀跃着。

怀抱着连自己也觉得意外的期待感，熬过了整个下午时光，眼看就能去确认着archer口头约定的库丘林，却在出门的前一刻被拉住了。

「前辈！一台急诊！」

「唉？什么？这个时候吗！」

但看到病人的情况时，还是立即进入了专业模式。

至于多余的事情，和archer单方面的约定，库丘林再想起来的时候已经是走进停车场的时候了。

 

「呼啊~好困。」这次在手术台前站了几个小时？总之天色已经完全黑下来了，连车库都因为下班的人离开而变得空荡荡，所以库丘林发现，那个站在自己车前的身影意外地显眼。「唉？archer。」

看到的同时，库丘林不禁快跑了几步，凑上去，确认自己看到不是幻觉。「呜啊！真的是你这家伙！什么？你还真的一直在等？到底在这里站了几个小时啊——就这么想蹭老子的免费搭乘？」

说到这里的时候，立即被狠狠地瞪着。

「好了，既然来了，那么开车吧，司机先生。」

「老子可不要被你这家伙使唤！」库丘林站在原地，「说来。你这家伙也有吧？」

「有……什么？」难得看到archer迟疑的表情，这样子倒是让库丘林感到愉快。

「驾照啊，既然想要老子的车，就自己去开，老子，呼啊——」又是一个呵欠，伸直了腰背的库丘林径自爬到了后座，「老子要先睡一会儿——呼。」

 

说是让archer自己来驾车，其实也只是想吓退那家伙而已。

几个小时站下手术，浑身酸痛。

比起吵架，库丘林只想找个地方先舒服的睡上一会儿。

而在醒来的时候发现周围的环境已经不再是熟悉的停车场水泥墙，才是真的被吓了一跳。

 

「到家了。」

没想到白色的脑袋真的从驾驶座那边转过来。

「这是……哪里。」太阳穴胀痛着，库丘林摁着还在剧痛的头。

「到家了。」

「……家？」

「当然是我家。我又不知道你住在哪里。」

「啊………………啊，也对。」扶着椅背直起身体，库丘林打开后座门，「那你走吧，老子继续——呼啊。」

「违法行为，禁止。」

「唔恩？」揉着眼睛的库丘林本能地疑惑着，「什么违法……」

「疲劳驾驶，驾照考试上明确说过这样做不可以的吧。」边说着话的archer，已经一口气地熄火拔出了车钥匙。「我可不想在在明天的新闻头版上看到医生疲劳驾车事故，这类有损医院形象的事情。所以，」

「……所以？」

「你上来吧。」

「唉……啊？」

从驾驶室站起来的archer医生露出不耐烦的表情：「要我说几遍才明白，今晚现在我……这里…暂且过一夜。」

 


	4. Chapter 4

*  
那个archer，肯定不会有什么好心。  
虽然这样戒备着，但还是被困倦夺走了意识。  
点着头瞌睡着、只是隐隐记得了被拖上了饭桌。  
梦游一般地清理掉眼前的盘子，被引领去了床铺，之后的事情，就再也记不清楚。

天亮的时候，倒是意外地自己清醒过来了。  
「唔、早安，archer……archer？！」  
打着呵欠走进浴室的时候，头脑才彻底清醒。  
眼前站着的披着睡袍的家伙，明显就是和自己不对头的那个混账医生。说起来、这里的摆设也明明和自己的家里不同……但为什么现在才察觉到呢。  
库丘林捂着头，感觉到了神经隐隐跳动。  
「这就是你对容忍你这家伙留宿的好心人的报答方式？」  
「开什么玩笑……唔，明明是你这家伙擅自开车过来的！」  
「这样啊，」在短发上抹上最后一点发胶的白发医生还以一贯的冷笑，「至少不是完全失忆，这点倒也替我省了时间。不然要把你这种家伙拖去脑科那边交给吉尔伽美什做检验、还真是场麻烦。」  
「混蛋！不对、你怎么知道老子最讨厌那家伙的——」  
「别挡路呢。」与库丘林的暴躁感觉不同，archer倒是擅自露出好心情的笑容。「会乖乖闪避开道路这点，看起来你这家伙还是有成为家饲犬科的素质。」  
刚刚从浴室门口移开、以便archer通过的好心又被嘲弄了，库丘林脱力地抵着额头，「你这家伙到底什么时候才能好好安静下来。肯说人话的话、明明也是个不错的——」  
咦？  
是个不错的什么来着？  
总觉得什么时候说过这样的话，就在最近……但是却完全回忆不起来。

「废话少说，吃掉早餐之后就赶紧从这里滚出去吧。」  
从隔间后传来archer和平时一模一样的语调，没有丝毫变化，但库丘林捂着额头。  
总觉得忘掉了什么很重要的事情啊。

奇怪的空白感。  
原本以为在一天的工作之后就能平息，没想到下班之后意外地、越发觉得在意。  
「到底忘了什么啊……老子？」  
用钥匙打开自家的大门，空气里是阔别了一晚的熟悉气味。  
抽动鼻子，库丘林用力嗅着确认过：没错嘛，这才是「家」里的气息。  
这几天总是被那个白色的泌尿科医生纠缠着，都快习惯那家伙身上的味道了啊。  
在浴室里解开连着穿了两天的相同便服，库丘林拧开水喉。

湿淋淋的水花溅在白色的光滑表面上。

——你这家伙的气味、可真是，糟糕。  
唔……？  
脑海里泛起了这样的声音。  
——总之，只有这一次……  
是那个坏脾气的白发医生的嗓音。  
可是是在什么时候……说着什么啊？  
——看在你这家伙……也是辛苦工作过的份上，这个，只是放松肌肉的物理疗法。所以，不要给我多想。  
对了，是昨晚，在迷迷糊糊地吃完晚饭、到完全睡着之前的那段空白记忆里。  
——蒙上眼睛，不要看。  
随着记忆慢慢复苏，身体的触感也仿佛那时再现。  
对了、在餐桌上……意识模糊地和那个archer吃过饭之后，被又带去那张沙发了。  
然后那家伙手掌……压着库丘林的眼睛。  
——不要误会、只是因为你一直在抱怨……下半身的不适，才会帮助你，稍微。唔，手脚不要乱动啊……这个腰带也……解开。  
啊……啊啊……？  
想起来了，被盖住眼睛之后，那个archer自己坐上来了。然后……  
——好了，只是用手帮你放松……肌肉。不要想太多。  
即使蒙着眼睛，也能分辨得出那个家伙语气中的动摇。  
——不要……偷看。  
然后就被握住。  
和平时自己常规的发泄感觉完全不同，也和曾经的鱼其他人的体验不一样。  
因为对方是男人……还是说因为是专业的医生？  
凭着单手翻弄着皮质部分、半握着前后加速，虽然动作并不熟练、但亲切的像是自己亲手来做一样的取悦方法。  
皮肤也回忆起来了、那时候留在手掌印在眼睑上的温度。  
那家伙的体温、也很烫啊。  
——啊啊、是的，我说过了吧，这是……治疗。挺立之处下方的敏感部位，被那个医生调情一样的动作用指节反复磨蹭。  
和板着脸的语调相反的、热切而急切的在凸起的青筋施加力量。  
——这么快就……啧。不要喊……名字。

「archer。」  
回答着重现着的记忆片段里的声音一般、喊出那个了名字，直到白色的黏液射尽，库丘林才从对于昨晚的回味中醒悟回神。  
「啊……啊咧？！」  
因为昨晚被archer安抚过之后就立即精疲力竭地睡过去……所以今天最开始才没回忆起来吗？  
「唉呀唉呀，真是的——」  
好在是在浴室、立即调节水阀，将残留着的粘稠液体清洗干净。看着随着冲刷旋流而去的体液，库丘林的额头抵上墙壁：要是麻烦的记忆也能这么简单就消失就好了。  
「可恶、老子怎么会被那种家伙。」  
从余韵中清醒过来之后，就越发觉得窝火。  
早早就说好要和那种麻烦的医生断绝往来，结果反而越陷越深，连触摸第二性征这种事情——就算是说是为了诊疗，但为什么要被男人这么做啊！  
更可气的是，自己竟然还在那之后结结实实地睡到一个好觉。  
「可恶！可恶！可恶！」  
对着墙壁的怒吼被墙壁反弹回来，在自己的回声中库丘林恼怒着。该生气到底是那个对着男人下手的医生，还是这样不知不觉被牵着鼻子走的自己？  
虽然只是模糊地回忆起了一些片段，但也足以确证那个医生的恶劣行为。等下，那家伙说了这是理疗……难道和除了自己之外的人也做过这种事？  
「呃啊！混蛋家伙！」  
光是设想这种可能性，就觉得更加愤懑。因为不能让宝贵的手指受伤、库丘林只能用脚愤愤地踢着溅落的水柱。  
「archer这个混蛋——！」

 

*  
「唉呀。前辈和archer先生、关系不错吗？」  
前一晚明明已经决定要洗清这段记忆、重新回归正常的生活轨道，结果还是在意外的地方被痛击了。  
一起站在清早更衣室的后辈、迪尔，歪着头，对着自家前辈毫无防备的后背刺出直击。  
「哈啊，你小子怎么会有这样的误解？」  
库丘林立即抬手压着后辈的脑袋、用着小时候欺负弟弟们的技巧乱抓着短发直到对方的连声喊着投降才停手。  
「库前辈……堂兄你太过分了！我又不是小孩子！」  
「成年人怎么会问这种无聊的问题！那个archer当然是最讨厌的家伙。」脱下外套、披上白色的罩袍，单手甩开被压在衣领下的发辫，库丘林不耐烦地皱着眉头。「只要看到就火大啊、老子绝对和那个相性不合。」  
「真的吗？」对着镜子整理着刘海、金色眼睛的堂弟眨着眼睛，「可是，最近的堂兄看起来有精神多了。」  
「开什么玩笑啊！」蓝色的医生被踩到尾巴一样立即反驳起来，抬手再次向堂弟刚刚整理好的发型袭击过去。然而长兄的欺凌魔抓却在迪卢木多做出的防御姿势之前又停下手，库丘林改变了心意，将两只手塞回白大褂口袋。「总之，老子说了啊，一切都到此为止。」

这样能停下的话，就最好不过。  
事实却完全不肯随着当事者的心愿运转。  
果然、在午休的时候，那个家伙，又来了。

今天的当值的熟人只有堂弟，想到那个麻烦的绿色医生不在这里，库丘林心情就好了很多。  
「喂、迪尔，今天去吃食堂的炸猪排如何？真是想吃的不得了，最近好像在哪里吃过很棒的……想不起来。总之今天中午去食堂吃一次吧！」  
「我倒是没有问题，」合上上午诊疗记录的迪卢木多，歪着头，眼睛却越过库丘林看向门外，「倒是有约的好像是堂兄你啊。」  
「唔，打搅了吗。」门口的声音，即使库丘林不需要转头，也能猜到到访者正是自己此时最不想再见到的人，archer医生。「这是之前说过的——」  
「喂喂、谁允许你这家伙来出现在这里的。」根本不需要听完对方在说什么，立即转身的库丘林呲着牙，露出恶犬般的凶相，「现在是午休时间，这边关门谢客啊喂。医生的进食时间很宝贵，难道不懂吗。」  
「啊。我了解了。至少这个——」  
故意展现的凶神表情看来有些作用，库丘林看得出、虽然还站在这里没有移步，但是archer试图递出手上物品的动作僵直着。  
唔哼，只要这里再吓唬一下，这家伙就不会来烦人了！  
做出了判断的库丘林立即回绝：「不需要。从今、以后，老子也不想看到你这种家伙在任何地方晃来晃去。识趣的话就现在离开。」  
只是在说的过程中，就能感受到袖口一直在被迪尔扯着——库，这样也太过分了吧！——近乎能听到为人圆滑的那个堂弟这样劝阻着。  
但就是没法停下来，尤其意识到在被自己恐吓着的那个人、白色头发的医生，完全没有退缩地以视线正面迎接。  
灰色的瞳孔、从之前就注意到这家伙的眼睛颜色，只是像这样能近距离看着还是第一次。只是现在被那双眼睛扫描般地确认着，这家伙，到底在看什么？  
不甘示弱的对视也仅仅是几秒的事情。  
被威胁的一方转开头，做出了回答。  
「我明白了。」  
一直向库丘林这边伸着的右手也收回，archer医生转而扫视室内，确认了墙角的废物桶之后，快步走了过去，抬起右手、松开手指。  
一直被握着、看起来是想要交给库丘林的东西笔直地随着重力掉下去，发出沉重的「咚」声。  
「打搅了。」archer俯身鞠躬，却是向着室内第三人、在旁目睹了这一期的迪卢木多。  
而后立直身体快步走出了心外科的休息室。

「等下、库！你这个也太糟糕了吧！」  
「什么啊，」侧着脑袋、用小指掏着耳朵，懒洋洋眯起眼睛的蓝发医生斜视着愤慨起来的堂弟，「明明是老子被那家伙搞得很困扰啊！上次被他耍着成那副丢人的样子，迪尔你也看到了吧？之后也还被羞辱了半天，还有只有也——唔，总之，这种麻烦的家伙终于解脱开了才应该庆祝吧！」  
「可是那位也有道歉吧。」  
「只是一次午餐便当而已！老子的心情就那么廉价吗？」  
「那这次的，至少也看一眼确认过再……」  
「老子才没兴趣知道那家伙在想着什么呢！」  
「真过分！」  
「对那种人要什么骑士礼节啊！等等、迪尔，你在干嘛？」  
目瞪口呆地看着自己的堂弟走向刚刚被掷入重物的废物箱。  
「当然是好好确认过再做判断啊！库这样也太差劲了！」边说着，迪尔边将被archer丢掉的东西再次捡起，递回库丘林面前，「我可不记得堂兄是这样的人啊！」  
「呜！——啧，」又被瞪着了，真是的，今天到底怎么回事啊！库丘林揉着脖子、接过迪尔手中的，「好了好了，我知道了。这是……哦？和上次一样的包袱？」  
与前一次一样的包袱皮，展开之后也是与上次类似、但尺寸略小的食盒。  
「唔，archer给堂兄做了便当吗？」  
「喂！别说的那么亲密的样子啊，老子可没要求过——」边说着，库丘林动手移开了顶盖。「咕！怎么会……」  
整齐码着的三明治，夹着的正是库丘林刚刚期待着的炸猪排。  
「做的很用心啊，堂兄。」  
「知道啦知道啦，啧。」光是看着就流口水，库丘林舔舔嘴唇，立即就想尝尝味道——如果不是那个麻烦的家伙做出来的话。「……老子吃掉就好了吧。」  
「唔？只是这样吗。」  
「……好了好了，老子知道了。吃过之后回去好好道谢的！」


	5. Chapter 5

喀嚓喀嚓。

酥脆的炸物在牙齿的研磨下粉碎、散发出美妙的香气。

咬着archer送来的炸猪排便当，库丘林确实地意识到了，是在哪里，吃到过类似的食物。

啊，就这样，上次这样吃着炸猪排，对面那时候坐着的是谁呢……？

 

Archer。

零散的回忆因为相同的动作而浮现出来。

 

还是在那个晚上，因为疲惫而在archer那里借宿的时候。

对了，在被拖上沙发，那样子进行了身体接触之前一点点的时候，确实是被那家伙先托进门，交待了晚餐。

「喏，没有什么高级狗粮，之前留下的肉排，可以满足大医生的胃口吗？」

喀嚓喀嚓，那时候的库丘林，也是这样子，虽然因为疲惫而几乎睁不开眼睛，但还是勉强支撑着动作、靠着本能进食着。

安静的餐厅里，坐在地面的archer也在低头吃着，一样的食物。

——那时候的自己，说了什么来着……？

「很好吃。」抹着嘴巴，清空了盘子。「能一直吃到就好了。」

「就算说出这种恭维，也已经没有多余的份量了。」

「和你这人一样啊。」

「唔、唔恩？」

「虽然看起来不怎么样，内在倒是意外讨人喜欢。」

「……只是为了吃个肉排的话，不需要强迫自己去说这种恶心的恭维话。」

 

——啊、啊咧？

自己对了那个archer说了那样的话吗……？

 

「老子可是真情实感的在说。你这家伙，什么时候能坦率一点就好了。」

「原本以为是孤独的暴躁狂处男、看起来是我看错人了，」那时候坐在桌子对面的archer医生捏紧餐叉反驳着，「这幅油嘴滑舌的腔调，很受女性喜欢吧。花花公子先生。」

「哪有那种好事，这种——工作。」那时候的库丘林自己，困倦的几乎睁不开眼睛，像是被用疲劳战术的拷问的俘虏一样，完全不假思索地说着，「连自己解决的时间都不一定有啊。」

「唔、哦……？」

「不是来找你看了吗，结果还被你这家伙戏弄。」

「竟然是这种原因。」

「老子可是诚心实意的来希望寻求帮助啊，怎么会被你搞成那样……算了，今天也，还是先睡。」呵欠连连的库丘林，那时候几乎无法思考。

「……那、就今天这次好了。」

「啊？又要做什么？」预感到archer的语气中，又预示着是什么将自己与床铺阻隔的元素。

「没……没关系、你只要躺下就好了。——来这边。」

被引着走向卧室，平躺在那个男人睡着的位置，被archer指挥着。

「听好了、只要放松就可以，接下来都交给我。——总之、只有这一次……」

 

 

——等下！怎么，是这样一回事吗？！

因为突然完整回忆起来的因果，库丘林不自觉地拍着桌子站了起来。

这下、糟糕了。

完全是老子的错误了啊？！

怎么听都是自己辜负了对方的好意。

咕、今天的便当，难道也是对着那时候说的「还想吃」以及「坦诚」的回应吗？

糟糕、这下可是完全搞错了呢。

 

真想此刻就立即跑去archer那边，完整地解明误会。

但是、时间已经到了。

 

「唔、前辈吃完了吗？」

从食堂午休归来的后辈也好、其他同事也好，大家都已经陆续回到工作岗位。

午休的时间，刚刚好结束。

三两下将残余的食物塞进嘴里，库丘林大口咀嚼着：那至少下班的时候，去找那家伙好好说明白。可不想要一直背负这种恶人的罪名！

 

*

工作时间刚一结束，只来得及丢下白大褂的库丘林，立即就向着archer医生工作的那边跑过去。

气喘吁吁地抵达了那人的诊疗室，得到的却是一句：「啊？archer，他的轮班时间已经结束了。」

这可糟糕了……竟然没在这里找到他。

擦着下巴上的汗珠，库丘林立即想到了解决方法。

直接去那家伙的家里造访吧！

之前也开去过那里，只要上门的话，怎么说也都更适合解释清楚——

 

怀着轻快的念头，库丘林加快脚步向停车场小跑着。

赶紧开车追过去，说不定还能比archer更早到达他家……唔，archer?

库丘林看到了站在自己的爱车前的人影。

 

「唉……archer，怎么在这里……。」

「还回来。」白色短发的男人伸出手。

「唔唉？」

「便当盒子、还有原材料的价格，和手工费，和咨询费和……」

「archer。」打断了对方皱着眉头的清点，库丘林干脆抱上去，「对不起。」

「……怎么了，几个小时之前还在气势汹汹的赶人走。现在就变成这样子，果然推荐你去精神科看看分裂症状啊。」

「之前的事情，想起来了，啊，应该说，非常感谢你吧。」

「……废话少说，我只是来结清账目的。」

「唔、那个便当盒……忘记在我那边了。三明治，非常好吃。」

「谁要听你这种人的用餐感想。还有、你要抱到什么时候！？快放手。」

「这样、」后退一步，看着眼前还在扳着脸的医生，库丘林完全确认得到、那家伙的肌肉和身体，都已经从僵硬的状态放松。蓝色的心外科医生努力扬起自认为最灿烂的笑容，「今晚我来请客，一起来喝一杯吧。」


	6. Chapter 6

「只是这样就可以了吗？」

「不然呢——果然，还是被看做了趁机敲诈一笔高级酒店之类的人物了吗？」

「比起那种事，朴素就算了，这样地方也亏你找得到啊。」

被archer指名的餐馆、是要将车子停在停车场后，再顺着狭窄的巷道七拐八绕才能到达的小小店面。

依靠悬挂着的昏暗灯笼才能找到的私家居酒屋。

「作为说话的地方，正合适。」

archer熟稔地带着库丘林绕过前堂，走向拉门后的小隔间。

「榻榻米啊——你这家伙也意外会享受。」

「似乎还有人在嫌弃这里朴素过头哦。」

「嘛。」毫不在意archer习惯性的嘲讽，库丘林脱掉鞋子，坐上去。「好的、那么，点餐也交给你了。」

 

幛子收拢，在个室的灯光下，勾选菜色的医生低着头。

平时反射着冷光灯白色的发丝在这里映衬着灯光、变成了意外温柔的颜色。

「好的，」订下了菜色，archer向库丘林确认着，「稍微有一点酒，祈祷着lancer医生的酒品值得信赖咯。」

「别小看人啊，就算是之后再去酒吧里喝一晚，老子也不输的。」

明明是最有信心的酒量，却被对方看做了这番孩子气的好胜宣言。

lancer确认到了，那个什么话都没说的archer医生、撇着嘴。

——小看人吗！

 

收走了菜单，桌上首先被呈上作为润喉的冰镇啤酒。

库丘林举起杯子咕嘟地吞下一口。

「呼哈——果然疲惫之后的冰啤酒是最棒的！」

「酒鬼医生。」

「老子才不是这种人！」抬起手背抹掉唇边的啤酒花，借着凉爽的饮料、库丘林精神也振作起来了，「你这家伙、对老子知道多少，就这样啊！从开始就是、啰啰嗦嗦地看不起人。还不是因为你才搞成这么麻烦的吗。」

要不是因为从开始、archer那边那种莫名的敌意，现在的关系也不至于变成这样。库丘林自然没打算与这边结交做什么亲善友人、但至少也不会是见面就吵架冷战的程度。

想到之前的事情，库丘林又忍不住喝下一大口。

这边放下了已经轻了一半的玻璃酒杯，对面的archer才举起杯子小口地啜饮。

「知道多少？每年在员工墙上耀武扬威的那张脸，可真是很碍眼。」

「哦——什么？你竟然有注意到老子？还……每年？」

明星医生也是院方一贯的经营方针，不仅仅是库丘林、脑科那边的吉尔伽美什也是作为这样的「代表人物」而出名。

「当然，来来去去，每年都是那些人吧。厉害的科室、体面的医生。」捧着酒杯的archer边说着边皱起眉头，是在觉得不愉快、还是单纯不擅长啤酒的缘故？「同样是尽心尽力为病患服务的，竟然也要在这里分出阶级。」

「那也没什么办法，为了活下去，说到底也是经营的一环吧。不对、等一下，」突然意识到了状况的库丘林差点拍着桌子跳起来，「你是说、从开始就认出来是老子，所以才故意找茬的吧！你这家伙！」

「喏，谁知道呢。」

 

在库丘林抬起拳头之前，第一份餐前小菜端上了桌面。

捏紧的拳头转而抓起了筷子。

没动手的archer医生只是盯着食物从托盘里移动进lancer的嘴里：「真意外。」

「唔？」

「你这种人的志愿竟然也是治病救人。」

「倒不是那种高尚的事情，」因为食物而暂时平息下来的库丘林嚼着小菜，「在教科书上一见钟情了而已。」

「一见钟情？」

「原本对读书没什么热情的。嘛、在那时候在翻过的书页上看到了叫做人体解剖的图片，就立即感觉到「啊，就是这个」。」心外科医生用筷子精准地戳着小菜碟子里最中心的一片，再丢进嘴里，「老子喜欢。那个，心脏。」

「……这样说出来，真是变态杀人狂的宣言。」

「非要这么说也没办法，总之就是对于心脏部位的直觉比较强。喏，现在做到这样的地步，说明老子的选择也没错咯。」

「这倒也是。」

archer跟着举起筷子。

 

主食也被奉上。

「那么，你呢，」库丘林举起酒杯，饮尽开胃的啤酒。「你这家伙怎么选择了现在的职业？可别说是看着教科书上的男%性%器%官砰然心动。」

对面立即皱起眉头：「果然，你这人很低级。」

「老子这叫合理推测。那你倒是说说看？」

「告诉你也无妨。原本的志向，就是救治病人。」

「就算是那样，也可以有别的可以选择啊？」

「嗯，在通识教育之后，就更觉的，没法放着不管。」

「唔？」

「大家纷纷选择了其他的科室……这种专业、因为不体面就被放着不管的话，得不到医生耐心帮助的病人，很可怜吧。所以、没法放着不管呢。」

「你这家伙……」库丘林张着嘴，过分意外而忘记咬掉嘴边的食物，张着嘴变成了滑稽的表情。「别搞笑喂，这是什么了不得自我牺牲——谁让你用这种怜悯的眼神看着其他人啊！」

「你管我？总比每年都在优秀医师榜上用高高在上的眼神看着别人的家伙强！」

「唔！你又想吵架吗！」

「我又没有指名说出那种讨厌眼神医生的姓名、这么急着自己招认了吗？」

「混蛋！小气鬼！刚刚有一瞬间还以为你是好人真是老子看错人了。」

「对于帮助过自己的医生就是这幅态度，果然之前做了蠢事应该后悔的偏偏是我这边呢。」

「唔！之前——」立即想到了，在archer家里被揉%捏着下%体的回忆，库丘林一抖、差点甩掉筷子，「恶——不对，是你这家伙说的那是理疗！」

「要想怎么理解是你的自由。」被瞪着的archer转开视线、一口饮尽眼前的淡啤酒。「总之这顿饭之后，互相不在亏欠，想做什么不想做什么也是你这家伙的自由了。这样就能和「恶心的下体医生划清界限」，不正是lancer梦寐以求的好事吗？」

「啊！你这家伙……明明是知道的啊？！」

「被用那种露骨嫌恶眼神盯着的心情，会有谁觉得很愉快吗？」

「老子可没说过那种话！还不是因为你这家伙一开始就对人毫不客气？」库丘林提高了声音。

「那时候的误解已经道歉过了，无理取闹也要有个限度。」Archer也跟着加快语速。

「开什么玩笑啊，」将手里的筷子拍在桌上，库丘林干脆直抒胸臆，「你以为老子愿意随便被男人抓着那话儿肉揉来揉去吗！」

接下来说出来的是库丘林自己都没意识到的：「你这家伙、那么熟练，到底给多少人做过这种「治疗」啊喂？！」

胸中郁结的闷气随着这句话一并释解，吐出石头般轻松起来的库丘林、立即又后悔。

刚刚还丝毫不肯松口的archer没有再跟着反驳下去，倒是、抓着空酒杯的手在颤抖。

「呃、archer，等下……老子不是，没有那个意思。」对方低着头、从库丘林这边没法确认到此时的表情，「archer、喂……你还好吧？」

「当然。没有任何问题。」放开了玻璃酒杯、archer医生抬起头。手指已经平稳地、捏住了刚刚被呈上的酒盏和酒壶，「是啊，和多少人做个「那种」治疗，当然已经熟练的任何感觉了。」

「等、等下，老子不是那个意思。」

「没有关系，」一饮而尽刚刚的自斟、archer若无其事地抓起筷子，「喏、食物，趁热吃完。」

虽然接触也不过几天、但库丘林已经直觉地了解了这人的行为模式。

啊呀、又进入了不听人话的模式。

那么、比起用语言解释，就干脆用更快的办法。

 

「我说、archer，放下。」

抬手、心外科医生的左手握紧了白发医师的右手腕。

「喂。你——放手。」

「怎么了。」被紧扣着关节的效果立即显现，白色的医生吃疼、手腕一抖，两支木著落在桌面，但口气依然不肯罢休，「lancer医生，只捏着手腕的话，不担心这只握过、不止您的外生殖器的右手污秽吗。」

「说了，老子又不是那种人！——」接着空腹窜上的酒意，库丘林顺势用力、拉近archer的手臂，「那么，这样，总能明白了吧。」

张开口、咬上去。

 

犬牙磨着手掌的肌肉、舌头^舔过指根，最后嘴唇擦过指尖。

「怎么样——老子可是用嘴接触过、这样总能听人话了吧。」

抬起头，库丘林确认着。

被这样突袭了的archer，正像被咬着后颈的野猫，肌肉僵硬着不再反抗。

看起来还不够啊——库丘林贴近自己刚刚啃咬过的右手，用脸颊蹭了蹭，再抬起头：「这还不够吗？都说了老子不是那个意思的。」

这时候才感觉到archer开始挣扎、库丘林才松开手。

 

收回右手的archer铁青着脸，一言不发，准备起身。

「啊、等等——？！」

——难道是做的太过头？要是吓得这家伙落荒而逃就糟糕了。

「嗯，」就算是试图看清对方的表情，archer也只是低着头抓起了落在桌子上的筷子。「这个，弄脏了，我去换一对回来。」

 

 

再回来的archer，若无其事地专注于眼前的食物。库丘林也配合着，直到两人清理完眼前的碗碟，白色短发的医师双手合十说出「感谢招待」，而后立即转身离席。

 

匆匆丢下了足够餐费的现金，跟着跑出门口的库丘林赶上低头疾走的arhcer：「那么、怎么样。」

「什么怎么样？要是说丢脸的程度，真是此生未曾经历过的羞耻。」

「哪里有丢脸！只是拉着了手。」

「是把宠物犬一样汪汪贴着主人流下一滩口水的行为论做拉手吗！」

「老子当然不是说那个！」

「那还有什么别的要问的吗？「到此为止、以后没有交集」，可是御子陛下您自己说的——」

「那个、」捏紧兜里的车钥匙，眼看着archer库丘林用左臂转身将archer摁在了巷子的墙壁，「没错。老子是说过这种话。」

「那么，现在这样限制别人人身自由的行为又怎么解释——」

「archer，重来一次怎么样。」

「什么，意思。」难得看到对方困惑的表情，库丘林竟然意外地有点愉快。

「从头始，自我介绍一下，很高兴认识您、archer医生。希望你能帮忙、作为私人医生，帮老子开好好照顾一下，」库丘林舔^着嘴唇，挺起胯^骨、隔着衣料磨蹭着同样喘息声音加重的archer，「这里。」


	7. Chapter 7

趁着对面双生兄弟不甘心拉扯着，库丘林才注意到，那个叫做Yumi的家伙虽然与卫宫医生分享着一模一样的面容，但依然存在的那种巨大不同。

那家伙的脸——

是遭遇过什么事故吗？半边脸上残留着的伤疤，狰狞利爪般地覆盖着、延伸向浴衣领口下的部分，连一只眼睛也不再是自然澄澈的灰色。

 

「什么啊、就算是医生，对于这种接着治疗的名义进行骚扰的病人，也应该是尽快扫地出门的好。」

「你这个臭小鬼！要讨厌人到什么程度啊？！」

「那刚刚好，讨厌的家伙自己说了讨厌、就干脆不要来往的更好！」

眼看又要延续下去的争吵、再次被卫宫、Archer的爆发打断。

「——你们两个都住嘴。」

「可是，卫宫——」&「可是，Archer哥哥！」

「既然都是成年人就不要再进行这种幼稚园级别的吵嘴。库、总之，你先回去……疗程之类的，之后我会想办法。」

「可恶！」库丘林更觉得气闷、却并不仅仅因为卫宫这幅敷衍送客的态度。

都是因为这个什么、不知道从哪里冒出来的孪生兄弟。

此时又一脸得意的那个家伙，正在哥哥、哥哥地喊着库丘林认定的、属于自己的、私人保健医师。

即使那是和卫宫同一个模板的面容，库丘林差点克制不住扑过去以武力纠正这家伙恶劣性格的暴力想法。

克制着自己的怒火，库丘林选择暂时退却。「今天就先到这里！可恶，卫宫！你给我等着！」

即使重重地甩上门扇、库丘林也还能听得到那个与卫宫医生相同声线的嘲笑声。

「得了吧，丧家犬的远吠——」

 

 

原本就是来探访病人，一番好意所在却变成现在这样乱七八糟的局面才噩梦都想不到的修罗场。

被誉为心外科之光的年轻医师、被这样简单的挑衅激怒着。

没处发泄的库丘林，正在像小学生一样，怒气冲冲地踢着沿途的电线杆。

——可恶、哪里冒出来的双胞胎弟弟？连卫宫原本那副性格、难道也是被家庭扭曲出来的结果吗？

 

仔细想想、距离第一次被卫宫医生的伤害男性尊严，已经两个月有余。

库丘林还以为不会有比那时候更加精神暴击的场景。

 

至今还能记得第一次与卫宫交谈的场景：

单手握着笔，挑起眼睛的白发医生，嘴角噙着冷笑：怎么、你的男性功能有问题吗。

 

 

 

 

#3

在目睹、今日的卫宫与Yumi的冲击性画面的两个月前。

 

最初是在于堂弟的闲聊中，库丘林意识要对自己的身体的异状做点什么的时候。

说是堂弟、也是同事，正是同科室的迪卢木多。

因为年纪相近、选择的专业也相同，所以不仅仅是因为家系的缘故，性格不同的两人在日常也颇为投契。

——啊、有的吧，怎么说呢，那种微小的刺痛。

只是说到这个程度，就被迪尔立即规劝。

——可不能小看啊，小问题不解决，将来可就说不好。

——什么说不好啊，老子好的很。

嘴上不在意，库丘林心里倒是明白：总是要站在手术台前，七八个小时忍耐着生理需求，会出现下路的问题自然也不意外。

当然、这是光明的思考方向。

要是顺着阴暗不祥的方向细想：身为男人、解决需求的方式过于丰富……要是因为一时的失察而造成麻烦的后果可就难办了。

 

不仅因为堂弟关心着，作为医生的本能也在催促库丘林、速战速决。

比起自己头疼困扰、还是初期就立即找到专业人士确认更加可靠。

在库丘林做出决定的同时，对面的堂弟已经开始热心地列起了本院有名的专科医生姓名联系方式。

注意到堂兄面对冗长名单的痛苦神情，迪卢木多适时地做出了提议。

——要不要试试看，泌尿科的卫宫大夫？

——哦，那家伙？是谁。

 

就在当天下午，留下名字确认预约的库丘林离开了熟悉的心外科，摸向了医院另一层。

唔、该说是气氛的缘故吗？

和自己熟悉的科室感觉完全不同。

来来去去的大夫和病人缺乏那股严阵以待的紧张感、医疗器械和整洁度也透着懒散混乱的气息。

见惯了表情凝重的病人和家属、这边更像是怨气凝结的异空间气氛让库丘林不禁怀疑着：这边在负责的家伙们到底还能行吗？

 

捏着预约号牌的心外科医生满怀疑虑地排在普通病人的队伍里。

在被叫到号码的时，库丘林确实犹豫了一下，所谓野性的直觉在耳边低语：还是现在折返的好。

但作为医生竟然要在门诊当前的时候临阵脱逃可真是太丢脸——库丘林按着本能的不安、踏入诊室。

「唔、是你啊。」

素未谋面的医生、堂弟介绍的那位卫宫，抬着眼，以库丘林意料之外的轻佻口气做出招呼着。

「啊……我们见过吗？」原本以为堂弟会介绍的是经验丰富的医生，而眼前所见的这位却意外地年轻。

少见深褐色的皮肤与浅淡发色、鼻梁上架着黑框眼镜，看起来也只是与库丘林相近的年纪。

「哼，你这种、也算是个名人。」被问及原因时，卫宫医生立即就垂下视线、目光转向病例本。

「啊……啊呀？算、算是吧。」要是说在心外科的话，也常有人是指名来找着「库丘林的Lancer医生」求诊。但是自己的名号也已经传到这种地方了吗？想到这里，库丘林不禁自得地笑起来。伸出右手、蓝发的医生招呼着，「第一次见面，医生，是Archer吗？」

「卫宫。别擅自叫得那么亲切，」意料之外，惯例的寒暄被一脸硬邦邦表情的泌尿科医生硬打断了。「怎么、你的男性功能已经不行了吗。」

「啊、啊唉……？」就算是因为下半身的问题前来看诊，做足了心理准备的库丘林还是被这见面的第一句问候痛击了心脏。

「不是第一次了吧？这次多久了？怎么样再次过来的感觉如何呢。是因为喜欢这种回味所以才一次次地反复回访吗。」

「唉——等下，老子只是第一次……」僵直地收回被卫宫医生无视的友谊之握，库丘林开始意识到，这里的情况和自己预想的似乎有所不同。

「第一次吗？哦呀。」问答到了此时，白色短发的医生才抬起眼睛、黑色眼镜框后面的灰色眼眸、锐光一闪，「要是坚持这样的话，作为医生只能劝你早说实话。」

「你这家伙，」虽然没有什么确切实证，但库丘林感觉得到：自己被针对了。

等、等等……，堂弟在介绍的时候明明说过的是，卫宫医生可是出名的德艺双馨……。

心外科医生、此时的泌尿科病人，耐着性子继续解释下去：「非要说的话，就是……啊，会刺痛的程度。」

「只是刺疼的程度？没什么大不了的，喏，对你这种人啊，就算开了药方也会反复再犯——」

这是什么态度啊！作为一直被病人和同僚尊重仰赖、心外科的光之御子虽然不至于傲慢到跋扈但对自己的评价还是想到有自信。

到这时候就已经很能确认了，这样的家伙、泌尿科的卫宫，这人就是在故意找茬！

库丘林呲起牙齿——老子的耐心也是有限度的！

「——可恶！别以为这是别的科室老子就吃不开。怎么说也算是有名人物，每个月的墙贴上也都有老子的名号照片！」对于含着嘲讽的泌尿科医生大喊了一通，气冲冲的心外科医生才意识到，自己的神态、完全就是电视剧里仗势乱吠的恶人。「啧。老子也不想来找你这种家伙低头吧！可恶。总之，因为这种缘故在手术台上还要克制着不能分神的痛苦……你这种天天坐在诊疗室里揉揉捏捏的人怎么会明白。」

「当然知道。」对面丝毫不为所动，依然是一副扑克脸。

「知道什么了啊！算了，就算想要投诉也由你随意，老子不需要在你这里浪费时——」

正在库丘林已经放弃了诊疗念头的时候，那边却出乎意料地安静下来。

白色短发的医师在便笺纸划下一行数字。

「嗯，今晚、下班后，就打这个电话。」

「哈啊——？」心外科医生扭曲起面孔，原本端正的五官皱在一团，「这是什么？又不是酒吧里的漂亮小妞，搞什么私下联络的把戏。」

「私人诊疗。好了，下一位。」

 

 

事到如今回忆起来，是不是当时直接将那串号码丢进垃圾桶就好？

 

自己当时也确实那样做了。

确切的说是，差点、就能做到。

 

被莫名当面羞辱了一番的库丘林怒气冲冲地走在通向自己科室的走廊，愤愤地思考着：到底什么时候得罪了那家伙、老子为什么要被那样对待啊？

直到回到了熟悉的房间，坐下来的库丘林才察觉、自己一直在把那张字条攥在手心。

只要松开手，丢进垃圾桶就好。

展开拳头、正要将纸团以抛向空中与烦恼一道丢走的时候，库丘林、看到了。

被自己汗水打湿的墨迹。

……什么时代了还在用墨水笔写字……唔？这家伙的字，倒是意外的端正漂亮。

 

 

因为这种理由，库丘林选择了、赴约。

 

日班时间结束，摸出手机，对着闪烁的屏幕，蓝发的青年按下那组、来自卫宫医生的纸条上的数字。

什么时候背下来的呢？

一定是在无聊的时候反复看了几遍所以记得。

 

就算是恶作剧也没关系。

不如说、此时更希望是恶作剧。

那样的话，就可以以名正言顺的让那家伙、即使不是同一科室的家伙、尝尝心外科领头犬的厉害。

这双拳头除了精密操作之外的本事，让那个不可一世的Archer医生吃不了兜着走——

 

做好了最坏的预读，库丘林捏着手机、放在耳边。

在漫长的忙音之后，那边竟然真的接听起来。

「喂——」

「啊、啊……」竟然被立即答复、这种情况反而在库丘林的意料之外。

刚刚还凶巴巴地预想着如何用上钩拳直击对方小腹的心外科医生失去了从容，一时结巴起来，「啧、可恶啊，是你家伙让老子打电话的！」

「唔？」

听到那边传来疑惑的单音、库丘林抓紧稻草般地用力握着电话。「啊、你这家伙自己说的吧？！私人诊……疗什么的。」

咕，这种词组从自己嘴里蹦出来的感觉，意外地不妙。

好在那边恰如其时地发出了回答的单音

「哦」。

只是这个音符、库丘林却莫名地、松了口气。

「库丘林……医生，对吗？」

「当然。正是。」

「也是，和我想的时间也差不多……那么，是在地下停车场咯？」

「是的。」

「几层？」

「呃，付款机旁边，你问这个做什——」

「我稍后就到。」

「等下？等下？喂、喂啊？」

可恶。

自说自话的家伙。

这个医院里怎么会收容性格这么恶劣的医生？！

恨恨地将手机揣进口袋，库丘林小跑着冲进停车场。

 

这次倒是很快、没过多久，库丘林就看到了从走廊的另一端走过来的预约者。

「真不错呢、看来我想的没错。」

对着这幅过度大方自然的态度，库丘林又一次体会到无法切实还击的烦躁感：「什么、什么没错啊？等等、你什么时候记得老子的名字啊。」

「看诊的时候会有吧、病人卡。这都想不到吗？说来，走吧。」

「什么病人卡、老子没递……走、什么走啊？去哪里啊？！」

脱下了白大褂的泌尿科大夫眨了眨眼。对方取掉了黑框眼镜，从库丘林的位置看得很清楚、这家伙连睫毛都是银灰色的。

「回家。说好了私人诊疗、……不是吗？」

「喂喂、你这家伙自说自话也要有个限度！老子只是如约打了电话，别的什么都没有答应过。」

「哦？」灰色的睫毛闪了闪，「让我来猜猜看。这种喧闹吵闹的性格、就算是选购私人轿车一定也似要抢眼的类型。唔、夸张的个人打扮嘛……想来款式也不会低调。怎么样，是、这辆被花纹过渡装饰的红色跑车。」只在今天第一次见面的医生、卫宫，正面带讽笑地站定在车门前。

库丘林不由地耷下肩膀，确实、这正是自己的跑车。

「开什么玩笑啊？！你这家伙怎么会连……」

灰色的睫毛促狭地抖了抖：「要我帮你开车门吗，司机先生？」


	8. Chapter 8

*

回忆起来了，这些令胸口郁结的往事。

蓝色的发尾甩动着，年轻的医生、无视行人的侧目，踢着眼前的小石子。

「真麻烦啊、麻烦——」

 

无法用语言或者道理阐明，却像是粘附在消毒手套上的血迹一样，黏糊糊的暧昧关系。

越发回想、就觉得难以理解。

——不要乱动。

——别……看。

说着这样的话、从居酒屋的对谈之后，逐渐地、从卫宫医生变成了卫宫、一次次地响应着被呼唤着名字、抚慰着库丘林。

但同样、即使身体已经密切到这种程度，若被追问缘由，白发的医生还是会以不悦的侧视回敬、带着不耐烦的表情，重复道，「只是帮助……需要帮助的患者的患部」。

 

每周、遇到两人的同样有时间的傍晚，就会心照不宣地在停车场会面。

换下了医师服的那个人、一言不发地坐进车里，在的侧坐扣好安全带。

指挥着心外科医生、将著名的御子陛下当做司机般使唤着——啊、下面的路口往这里拐，要去那家店里尝尝新出的季节料理。

朵颐之后、毫不留情地将账单丢在心外科医生眼前，名之为「诊疗费」，说着要感激的白发医生，身体倒是习惯了被抚摸。

即使咬紧下唇，也能保持着柔软性、肌肉放松自若。

成为了惯例的、还有在之后的部分：按照被要求的动作、解开腰带，坐在柔软的沙发。

——乱动就会捏碎你。

每次都这样虚张声势地威胁着的白发医生，动作却是相反的温柔。

 

用温暖的手指揉捏着僵硬的部分，直到血液充满、海绵体变成富有质量的形态。

要是库丘林稍微开口称赞，就会看到泌尿科的医生怒斥着「啰嗦」、而后不安地低下头，暴露出被血液烧的通红的后颈和耳尖。

——明明肤色那么深、倒是掩盖不住血色。

这种程度的感慨，一旦说出口，卫宫动作就会僵硬着、试图转身，逃开。

但在这种时候，要是紧紧抓住那人的手臂就，就可以感受到身体的颤抖。

 

 

细小的碎片、被蓝发的医师无意识地捕捉收集着，玩弄火线般地克制着。而同时、也由于这些自己所了解的隐秘，而雀跃着。

——直到今天、看到了被那个自称是「孪生兄弟」的男人压在身下的卫宫。

那副表情。

 

对于库丘林最、最熟悉不过的面孔。

混合着愤怒、羞辱和……。

 

 

「啊、果然。这样不行。」

蓝发的医生站直身，一直被咕噜咕噜被拨弄着的石子也停止了滚动。

决心已定——库丘林反方向地、向着刚刚走出的Archer公寓，疾跑起来。

要做的事情，从最开始就已经很清楚。

只是因为那份犹豫和迟疑，才不断拖延着、变成了今天的情况。

那么、现在要做的事情也自然有了结果——迄今为止所浪费的时间、就要加倍的追偿回来。

 

一口气冲上阶梯，撞开卫宫公寓的大门时、正好听到了，那对兄弟还在争执。

「Archer！那种男人有什么好的。」

「不是、那样的。」

「一直陪在哥哥身边的不是我吗？那家伙算是什么人——」

啊哈、老子算是Archer的什么人吗？

听到了撞开门声音的两兄弟，同时转头看向闯进玄关的库丘林。而第二次闯入兄弟纷争的第三人、顺应着影弓刚刚的问题、理所因当地回答道：「放开Archer，那是老子的人。」

「什么——开什么玩笑！」卫宫，应该说是Archer的那个「兄弟」毫不意外地露出了怒容，而嘴角扭曲的愤怒又立即转为蔑笑，「刚刚被老哥踹出家门的丧家犬、夹着尾巴又回来了吗？真是不死心。」

「Archer对你说过了吧，不要。」

「这是我们兄弟的内政！还有、谁允许过你喊着『Archer』『Archer』地、这么——亲密！」

啰啰嗦嗦没完没了。

刚刚还觉得颇为让人烦恼的吵闹，对于现在的库丘林、听起来倒像是有气无力的临终挣扎。

浪费时间的话、已经听够了。

「你这家伙才是、不许强迫老子的，恋人。」

「唉——？！」睁大了眼睛的青年，扭曲着表情、转向卫宫，「噗呵，Archer，那家伙自称是你的……什么人？」

眉头皱紧的卫宫医生，正做出张开口回答。

而库丘林没给那边任何再逃避的机会。

 

来不及踢掉鞋子、直接跨进室内，库丘林伸手扯过卫宫医生还被绷带捆着的手臂，揽进怀里。

「怎么样、说了吧，这是老子的恋人。兄弟什么的我才不管、既然Archer说了不要的，即使是双胞胎也会帮他驱逐出去。」

「开什么玩笑、拉拉小手就假装亲密，这种把戏你以为吓得退我吗！」

对着那边的不依不饶，库丘林干脆捉起卫宫的脸颊，转动到合适的角度、吻上了那双嘴唇。

直到这刻之前、还在露出了不起的表情的那个影弓，面对这一幕也无法再强做冷静。异色的眼睛瞪大着，与Archer相同声线的、慌乱着的声音试图阻止：「等、等一下——」

「怎么？还要更多证据吗？」趁着卫宫医生的手臂不方便活动、库丘林干脆伸手摸向男人没来得及整理好的衣襟，嘴唇贴近散发着热度的后颈，「要在这里继续观赏的话、我可不介意。」

「唔。唔——Archer你也……」从见面到现在一直得意着的影弓、第一次露出无助的表情，带着求救的神色转向了自己的孪生兄长。

 

而库丘林确认了。

Archer只是闭上眼睛、偏过头。

 

果然是这样啊——

库丘林越发确信自己的判断的同时，被孤立的「另一个」卫宫则是气得越发颤抖。

「Archer……哥哥………？」

虽然是与Archer一模一样的声音，但库丘林已经决定。

老子并没有什么需要客气的道理。

蓝发的医生干脆扯下了眼前的卫宫、Archer的衬衣，对着露出的肩膀咬了下去。

不用抬头、库丘林也听到了，名为影弓的家伙、愤怒摔上房门、跑出走廊的脚步声。


	9. Chapter 9

终于、让那家伙退却了吗？

库丘林抬起头，果然、那个影弓已经离开。

房门半掩着、屋里只剩下的，只有自己和Archer。

「你还要抱到什么时候！」从刚刚就老实呆在库丘林怀里的男人、这时终于回过神、挣扎起来。

「啊？」

「够了……够了！放开我。」

「什么叫已经够了，老子还什么都没做呢！」

库丘林加大力气，搂紧了扭动着身体、试图挣脱的卫宫医生。

「喏，看来一场好戏吧！是啊、这种双胞胎兄弟的丑态被看穿……想要嘲笑大可以尽情的笑出声了。」发现体力上不能挣脱，不甘心的Archer只能转过脸、躲避着库丘林的目光。

「别开玩笑了！老子刚刚说的话，你当成什么啦。」

说到这里、就能感觉到那边的挣扎停止了

用僵硬的语调，白发的医师反问着：「御子陛下所说的什么话、和我没有任何关系吧。」

「老子说了，Archer是交往对象。」把鼻子凑近对方温暖的颈窝、库丘林嗅着自己已经认可的恋人身上的气味。「是我的。」

短暂地沉默之后，带着掉入陷阱的野兽、最后挣扎着的语气，白发医生又一次开口：「那种，那种事情、只是医生和患者的身份，不知道什么时候让你产生了误解，但是——」

「但是什么？」

「等、等一下，那里不能——」

库丘林心满意足地继续向爱人敞开的衬衫下摸索着。

要是这时候还在听话、才是笨蛋。

「你这家伙也是，好好配合才好。」库丘林确认着、已经完全掌握住了——趁着卫宫的手臂不能活动、心情也动摇的此刻发起总攻。

 

微弱的挣扎之后，意识到无法脱离的白发医生痛斥着：「趁虚而入的家伙……真是

卑劣！」

当然、库丘林可不这么认为。

「可别说老子啊，借着医生的名义、一直单方面的对人上下其手的是哪个？」

「那种事情和现在的完全不是一回事……呜。」

「真能忍耐啊。」习惯了手术刀的手指继续向下，顺着松开的长裤摸进去、浅色皮肤的指节摩擦着棕色的皮肤。从刚刚就没能扣紧的腰带、摇摇欲坠地搭靠在已经被亲昵成为Archer的男人的胯上。「呜啊、你这家伙，根本就是做好了要陪老子做现场的准备吧？！根本就没……」

「闭嘴！——不许说！」

就算不用看到Archer的脸，库丘林也足以想象得到，是怎样一副、气急败坏的可爱表情。

怀着愉快的心情、刚刚大获全胜的男人，用手掌继续感受着Archer越发升高的身体温度。

「虽然比不上你这家伙天天说的『专业』，不过老子还是很有自信。」

「用那种三十年单身练就的手技摸着别人，就不会觉得恶心吗！」

「是哦、可为什么被我这样随便摸着的人，充血的很精神呢？」在库丘林绕弄的手指间，逐渐变硬而挺直的器官，比Archer的嘴巴更老实地回答了问题。「Archer、也很喜欢这样吧？」

「现在就滚出去！变态。」

「唔啊、不禁身体抖的厉害，这里也抖得足够精神。」暗自点点头库区林，已经充分学习到了与Archer交往的方式，「那就来做吧。」

「做什么！你疯了吗，说了多少遍不要了，快出去。」

「来检验一下卫宫医生一直理疗的成就怎么样。」

「不怎么样！强暴犯！」

拦腰横抱起从刚刚一直就在别扭着的Archer，库丘林想都不想、选定了位置。

「这里就不错，」没错，就是这个沙发，第一次来的时候、那时候被Archer、那时候还要敬称着卫宫医生的这家伙居高临下的态度耍的团团转的时候，就是在这里，体尝到了被男人脱下裤子仔细研究的耻辱。

同样地、另一边也立即意会到了库丘林的企图：「等下、库丘林…库、Lancer，以前都是我不好、现在道歉怎么样，不行、不要这——」

「没关系，没关系的。Archer」已经将Archer仰面朝上地压制在沙发、蓝发医生展露着八颗牙齿的灿烂笑容，「相信老子。」

「鬼才会那么做——我现在需要的是骨科大夫照看手臂、又不是你这种——」

「嘘、嘘，没问题的。你忘记了吗？老子的专业可是心脏的，只要把你的心交付给我就……」

自信满满地说出浪漫的台词，库丘林看到的却不是意料中的感动场景。

坦率地露出震惊神色的Archer，甚至忘记了挣扎：「这么老土又肉麻的台词也能说的出口，对你稍微有一点期待过的我、才是笨蛋。」

「哦——？等下，你说了什么？！」

「老土又肉麻！说几次都……」

「不是这句——」如同嗅到血气而兴奋起来的犬科，库丘林干脆整个人压在Archer身上，眼睛发亮、催促着，「你稍微……怎么样？」

「咕！」

看着意识到失言、而干脆闭着眼睛拒绝交流的Archer。

库丘林咧嘴笑着：「既然不反抗，那老子就继续做下去。」

「等……等等你……」

看到慌张起身的Archer，库丘林笑的更加开心、追加了宣言：「不过大可放心、即使你这家伙反抗，老子也不可能的，绝对不会停手。」边说着边埋头、故意模仿着与Archer最初见面时的样子，摆出富有威严的专业仪态、将对方的身下之物掂在掌心。

「不要那样！Lancer！听人说话……啊、呜……嗯……Lancer，」这次倒是被Archer直接推开了。

「喂、怎么了？」就算是了解这家伙的别扭性情，几次被打断的库丘林也不想再等待。

「至少……」

「噗呜？！」专注于听着Archer解释的、稍微放松了神经的库丘林，却突然被软绵绵的靠垫投中面门。「喂你——」几乎要发火起来的库丘林，接下投掷物、看到的却是Archer烧的红的脸颊。

「啊——笨蛋！至少去把门先关好！」

 

 

遵循着命令，走到玄关、落下反锁的瞬间，瞬间的疑问划过库丘林脑海：刚刚那个跑出去的、Archer的双胞胎兄弟，现在如何了？

不过比起任何事，对于现在的库丘林，最重要的就只有正在这里，带着依然不确信的眼神、紧紧盯着属于自己的伴侣。

「这种眼神，Archer，在期待什么吗？」

「闭嘴，蠢货。从第一次见到就没指望过你这种……」

原来如此，是从第一次见到就被期待着了吗？

库丘林忍不住惊叹起来，「直到今天——你这家伙的耐心也忍耐过头了吧。」

被完全戳穿的白发男人放弃地转过头：「从最开始就不认识你这家伙才好。」

「那也没关系。」

「唔……？」

对着Archer的疑惑，库丘林大笑出声，手脚并用地跑爬上沙发，将脸颊贴在棕色的胸膛前、将第三次重复起同样的念白。

「自我介绍一下，很高兴认识您、卫宫医生。希望你能帮忙、作为私人医生、作为老子的爱人，——从现在开始，Archer，多多指教。」

 


End file.
